1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to data processing methods and devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The segmentation of an image is the division of the image into portions or segments that are independently processed. For example, some segments may relate to text and other segments may relate to images. The segments that relate to text will be processed to improve the rendering of high contrast. In contrast, the segments that relate to images will be processed to improve the rendering of low contrast.
Conventionally, the settings or parameters relating to each segment class in an automatic mode are predetermined. The user of a scanner or copier system implementing a segmentation mode is not allowed to change the automatic mode settings or parameters. The settings relating to the tone reproduction curves (TRCs), the filters, and/or the rendering methods are fixed for the automatic segmentation mode.